Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a swing arm.
Description of Related Art
Conventionally, for example, as a swing arm which includes a pair of arm portions for connecting a vehicle body side and a wheel side to each other, there has been known a swing arm disclosed in JP-A-2010-64568. Such a swing arm is formed by combining pipe members and plate-like members that are formed into predetermined shapes, respectively.
In forming the swing arm by combining the plurality of members, parts which can be used in common by left and right swing arms and parts which cannot be used in common by the left and right swing arms (parts for forming the left swing arm and parts for forming right swing arm being formed separately) coexist. Accordingly, there has been a demand for the swing arm where parts can be used in common by left and right swing arms as much as possible.